


【授翻】The waves

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 在吉布森的卷发缠绕在他手指上时，汤米想起往复的海浪，摇晃着他。但不是他噩梦中那种冰冷，愤怒的浪潮，不是那种带走他所知一切的海浪。





	【授翻】The waves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980245) by [shittershutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittershutter/pseuds/shittershutter). 



> 如果喜欢，请给原作者留下kudos鼓励

 

艾力克斯的女朋友之一教给汤米他的名字该如何发音。他对每一个单词的发音都小心翼翼，好像念的是一句魔法咒语，必须发音正确才能奏效。好像如果他念错，一切都会急转直下。

 

他把那张吉布森潦草写下自己名字，只给他一个人的纸条放回口袋。

 

“你为自己的朋友这么费心，真是太善良了，”她说，摸了摸汤米的手。他不知道吉布森的口音是否和她的相似，长长的元音，轻柔的鼻音和不时出现的奇怪字母。

 

你只需要保持嘴唇柔软，圈成环形，他提醒自己，因为其中的双关而脸红。

 

“你想要根法棍吗？”那女孩问他，这时他们三个都坐在桌前。

 

“哦，他当然想要，”艾力克斯替他回答，“我们汤米对法棍的热爱都会让你们法国人都脸红。”

 

汤米扇了下他的肩膀，动作小心翼翼地避开他的头——深深的，颜色鲜艳的伤疤穿过他的头皮——但艾力克斯只是喷笑出声，自顾自傻乐。

 

“甚至都不是我的尺寸，”汤米低声咕哝，小口吃着被扔到他面前，现在已经快吃完的法棍。

 

“哎，不好意思让您失望，不过如今是大是小不都要自己适应吗。”

 

他们互相盯着对方，在这个小小的停顿中等着看是谁先笑出来——他们这么玩好几年了——汤米几乎总是输家，但这次他们同时喷笑出声，不再竞争。

 

等他们喘过气来，艾力克斯揉着他眉毛上那道最深的伤疤，汤米在椅子里调整着他和腿的姿势。根据旧伤的隐痛来看，快要下雪了。

 

——————————

 

汤米那晚叫了吉布森真正的名字，就在年长些的男人把他脱得精光，让他欲火焚身，气喘吁吁时。或许汤米该更谨慎些，毕竟他在这上面倾注了那么大的期望。

 

这就是为什么艾力克斯能去执行搜索任务，而汤米只能躺在壕沟里，尽量往正确的方向胡乱开火。制定策略从来不是他的长处。

 

他低语着那个名字；它就那么跑出来了，毕竟一整天它都悬在汤米的舌头上。然后他一遍一遍地重复，好像重复一句祷词，胸口因为情感鼓胀。

 

吉布森不顾一切的插入力道让他几乎喘不上气，头晕目眩。

 

然后吉布森僵在那里，他突然拔出来，弄痛了两个人。没有躲得更远，但现在他不在那里了，双目失神，一眨不眨。

 

“怎么……”汤米说，恐惧着，眼睛盯着那张他深爱的脸，现在如此苍白。他的左手握成紧紧的拳头，右手像是爪子一样深深陷入汤米大腿内侧的柔软皮肉。

 

可能挺痛的吧，但是汤米浑身冰冷，感觉不到这点疼。

 

吉布森摇了几次头，好像要把汤米刚刚说的那个词甩出他的耳朵。

 

他强硬地抓住汤米的手，终于看向他，仍然一遍又一遍地摇着头，嘴唇无声地说着：“不。”

 

汤米低声咒骂着自己的愚蠢。他那个傻乎乎的浪漫想法——通过一个魔法词语解决一个从天知道什么样的地狱回来的男人的复杂问题——现在在残酷的现实灯光下看起来那么不合时宜。

 

他闭上眼睛， 不忍心再看到吉布森饱受折磨的表情。他听着吉布森恐慌中的呼吸声，好像听到了冲刷上海滩的海浪，推上破碎的机械和破碎的躯体。

 

“他死了。”他突然明白过来。那个有温柔眼睛和明亮微笑的法国男孩，所有的回忆和雄心，他的生活和亲友——全都被水带走，永远失去了。

 

他出于一时冲动呼唤的名字，只是一个想带回他永远失去一部分的徒劳尝试。

 

他从没认识过那男孩，尽管他确信自己一定会相当喜爱他。但他遇到的男人，战争后他寻回的男人都是吉布森；就是这么简单。

 

汤米在滚烫的眼泪滴落到他的皮肤上时猛地睁开眼睛，那不是他的眼泪，但他感受到同样的痛苦。

 

吉布森现在放开他了，双手无力地垂在两侧，看起来那么遥不可及。

 

“我真的非常，非常抱歉……”汤米低声说。从吉布森回来后他就只会道歉。有时他觉得自己在生活中愚蠢又错位，现在这感觉压垮了他。

 

“我会用你愿意用的任何名字叫你。”他伸出手，那条坏腿一动不能动，所以汤米只能双臂环过吉布森的脖子把自己撑起来，把他们的身体紧紧压在一起，直到密不可分。

 

“就吉布森吧，我不在乎……”他的嘴唇抵着男人的肩膀，亲吻着所有他能吻到的皮肤，想要让他暖和起来。

 

时间流逝，他全身的肌肉都因为他挂在吉布森身上的奇怪角度而尖叫。就在他准备倒回床上，休息下胯骨前，两只手环过他的腰，吉布森把他缓缓放倒在床垫上，自己压了上去。

 

————————————————————————————————

 

要是以前汤米知道事情可以这么简单，他就直接把自己摔下楼梯几次了。

 

当时他正离开家旁边的角落小商店，胳膊底下夹着一条面包。就在这时，有人抓住了他的肩膀，把他转了个圈，然后一拳揍在了他的脸上。

 

这一拳打得不怎么重，但是他吃了一惊，而且只有一条腿保持平衡，所以他像个他那样的战争英雄应该做的那样，重重摔倒，手臂挥舞。

 

那男人站在他身前，手里现在抓着那条面包。他长得特别像店主，那个可爱的老太太今天不在。

 

汤米突然明白过来，一副模糊的画面突然有了聚焦，缓慢地展露出所有的细节。他已经像今天这样，不付钱就拿走面包好几年了。

 

他清楚这一点，因为他就是为面包来的，但身上没有一分钱。

 

那位和蔼的女士总是微笑着，祝他今天愉快，挥挥手不再多说什么。就这样过了好几年，他惊恐地想。

 

如果有什么其他要买的话，汤米才付钱；他记得她帮忙打包商品，同时跟他闲聊。但只有棕色的面包时，那种看起来就像他在壕沟里的日常配给的面包——他就只是像以前那样，拿上然后向前行军——蹒跚——离开，给队伍里的其他人腾出地方。

 

血液涌上他的脸颊，他的身体突然比以往沉重许多。汤米正认真思考着要继续躺在地板上，让人在他周围踩来踩去，这时，他听到了自己的名字。

 

听起来怪怪的，很不平稳，好像一边说着，一边调整着音量大小。

 

那是本应该在外面等他的吉布森，但他现在突然在这里了，跪在地上，抓着他的袖子。

 

他的脸颊通红，检查着汤米的头骨，手指伸进他的头发里，毕竟现在一个大大的笑容出现在汤米脸上，实在是很像什么头部创伤症状。

 

他根本控制不了，不想惊扰从吉布森口中流淌出的声音，沉浸在其中。

 

然后它停止了。吉布森从口袋里掏出一把零钱扔在男人脚下，在他蹲下捡钱时拉起汤米，带走了他。

 

————————————————————————————————

 

“听起来不错，”汤米悄悄地说，脸颊仍然因为之前笑得像个疯子而发痛。“你说得不错。”

 

他希望吉布森能更开心些，少担心些，但他现在可不挑剔。他会自己适应。

 

吉布森移开视线，害羞地把脸埋进枕头，然后他张开了嘴唇，喉咙痛苦地发出咔哒的声音，然后再度回归无声。

 

汤米摇了摇头。“被逼自己太紧，我没那么贪心。”

 

他们侧身躺了一会，面对着彼此。吉布森把他的手压向自己的胸口，然后贴上汤米的胸口中央，停留在那里。

 

“爱你，”汤米回答，这句话轻松地被他说了出来。

 

他们交缠的手指贴在他的皮肤上，拇指抚过吉布森的手背。

 

他可以感觉到两个人手指曾经骨折，又再度愈合的地方那些弯曲，歪斜的指骨。

 

这是一段他们不能通过小小的手势，表情和纸条进行的对话，当然了。如果汤米害怕吉布森找回他的声音，那这就是原因。

 

他们将会谈论吉布森身上那些形状像是古怪海洋生物的伤疤，他像是指头一样，错位，弯曲，微微变形的肋骨。

 

这会花些时间，但他们会这样做的。

 

“我有皇室级别的性生活，伙计。”他曾经在艾力克斯醉到问出这样问题时回答，但没详细描述，想要感受这个他的朋友不知怎的有点为他感到骄傲的瞬间。

 

他这么说的意思其实是，他的腿不允许他冒险，所以汤米像个王子那样在吉布森用垫子垫起他会酸痛的地方时舒服躺好，让吉布森摆弄，把他扩张得松得不能再松。然后汤米只要接受吉布森给予他的一切。

 

他们两个的身体如此残缺，要费那么多事去找到能承受适当压力的合适的角度，几乎让人心碎。但只要他们开始，所有的事情都会自己就位。

 

“继续啊？”汤米贴着吉布森的嘴唇说，那条好腿更紧地环上他的身体。吉布森继续了。

 

汤米把自己的嘴唇压上那张甜蜜的，火热的嘴，饮下其中振动着的安静呻吟。这让他内心充满快乐——因为他是那个让吉布森发出这些声音的原因，也因为现在他被允许听到它们。他现在可以拥有它们，悄然无声又震耳欲聋，每一次他都视若珍宝。

 

汤米为他们两个说个不停。最初他有些难为情，因为听起来像他们在壕沟中的无眠之夜传来传去的书页粘腻的色情杂志而羞耻。但吉布森又不打算告诉别人。

 

他告诉吉布森自己感觉多满，有多硬，因为吉布森老二每次湿滑的进出而发狂，告诉他自己即使只有这样也快要射出来了，两只手环着他的肩膀。

 

他在每次被深深插入时哭叫出声，一遍又一遍，上气不接下气地告诉吉布森，他爱他。他以前也这样说过，所以不管现在多么神志不清，那也作数。

 

吉布森附和着，发出呜咽声，安静，却毋庸置疑确实存在。他倒在汤米身上，眼泪打湿了他的胸口。

 

在吉布森的卷发缠绕在他手指上时，汤米想起往复的海浪，摇晃着他。但不是他噩梦中那种冰冷，愤怒的浪潮，不是那种带走他所知一切的海浪。

 

它们是吉布森眼睛那样的暗绿色，像吉布森的皮肤那样尝起来咸咸的，跟着他的身体摇晃，在他放手时把他托举在水面。

 

吉布森在他再次睁开眼睛时低语着他的名字，脖子和下巴的肌肉因为尝试发声而紧绷。他听起来断断续续，有点奇怪，却是汤米听过的最美妙的声音。

 

汤米发出一声让他自己尴尬的啜泣声，眼泪冲刷过脸颊，像是他爱的那些温暖的，咸咸的海浪。气喘撕裂他的胸口，鼻涕流下下巴，他只是随它们去了。

 

“混蛋，你五分钟前说的话，我能把脑子都射出去。我是说，我确实已经把脑子都射出去了，但是你能想象……”

 

吉布森喷了喷气，满怀歉意地拍了拍他软掉的性器。然后他挤了挤它——一个承诺——从身后搂住汤米，脸埋进他的头发里。

 

汤米随手摆弄着男人歪七扭八的手指，听着他的呼吸渐渐缓慢，然后他想——脸颊因为眼泪留下的盐分微微紧绷——他好奇，是否那个他等待了那么久的那个所有事情都会变好的时间点终于到了。

 

FIN


End file.
